Interruptions
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Longshot and Smellerbee try to enjoy a meal, but what happens when they are interrupted? Hints of Longerbee


Summary: Longshot and Smellerbee try to enjoy a meal. But what happens when a couple of jerks decide to make fun of her? Longerbee Setting before Lake Laogai.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Smellerbee sighed and stared down at her food. She and Longshot were in a small restaurant. It was over a week ever since Jet was put under arrest and they had no idea where he was.

She knew she shouldn't be worried, Jet was more than capable of handling himself but a nagging part of her told her something was wrong.

Longshot looked over her a bit concerned for his comrade. They had gotten themselves jobs in the lower part of the city, it wasn't much but it was a living. At least they got paid and didn't have to worry about the Fire Nation here in the city.

Smellerbee looked up and saw Longshot staring at her.

"You shouldn't worry about things, so let's just enjoy our meal," His eyes told her. Longshot never did talk much but you could tell what he was saying by his facial expressions and his eyes.

"Yeah, I know it's just that I'm worried to death about him, you think by now we would have heard something from him."

Longshot reached over and took her hand in his and smiled at her. The two were close friends and after Jet had disbanded the Freedom Fighters, they decided to go with him to the city to start a new beginning. Granted, they were lower class citizens but they both knew that this the start of something new.

Smellerbee smiled back at him and a small blush strayed her cheeks. Longshot, or his original name Daoko was born and raised in the same village as she was and he was the leader of the kids growing up. He was a lot more talkative back then but after the fire nation burned their home down he rarely if ever said a word.

"I guess your right, Longshot, no point in worrying things beyond our control."

The two began to eat their meal, it wasn't much just some stew and some week old tea but neither complained. It seemed like this meal would be a peaceful one until Longshot noticed Smellerbee gribbing her spoon in anger.

"Would you like at that girl? She's ugly as heck, I bet she'd look better with a paper bag over her head!"

Longshot looked over and noticed three teenagers, each wearing Earth Kingdom style clothing, making snide remarks about without even trying to be quiet. He frowned and gave Smellerbee a look telling her to ignore them.

"Yeah, If I was that boy I'd be the one with a bag over my head if I was seen with her." Put in one of them a girl wearing a brown like kimono.

Now that made Longshot's eyes narrow but he had a better anger control than Smellerbee who looked like she was about to go berserk. He reached over and patted her hand not wanting her to have them get kicked out or make a scene.

"Yeah, I bet he takes her with him so he could get free food cause people take pity on her!" Jeered another one a fat boy who laughed at his on joke.

Smellerbee had literally fire in her eyes. Nothing Longshot would say or do would calm her down now. She wasn't the prettiest of girls and she knew that but she sure as heck didn't like to be reminded of her looks especially the blond haired girl who looked like she hadn't eaten in days so she could fit in her kimono.

She got up and walked over to the three.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice your kind remarks," She said with venom staring at them who glared at her. "Now maybe, we could go outside and have a better conversation about what I look like?"

The three punks nodded at one another and started to head outside. Smellerbee saw Longshot give her a look of disapproval and she winked at him in response as she headed outside as well.

Longshot sat there for about five minutes quietly eating his meal when Smellerbee came back in and joined him ignoring his disappointed look sat down.

"What? We only talked for a while and they agreed that people shouldn't make remarks about the way people look."

"You beat them up didn't you?" He asked her with a small smirk noticing a small patch of dirt on her cheek.

"It was only a small scuffle." She responded to him removing the dirt from her cheek, as the two continued their meal knowing their wouldn't be any interruptions.


End file.
